Beyond Darkness
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Beyond Birthday has escaped from prison and now seeks revenge for his broken mind and lost childhood. BxL, rape, angst, yaoi... all the good stuff!
1. Beyond Breaking

**BEYOND DARKNESS**

**Prologue: ** Beyond Breaking

_"It's these painful moments of suspense I am going to enjoy the most."_

Beyond escapes prison only to find his mind more messed up then ever, and now he needs to take revenge on the one who caused him the pain in the first place. L Lawliet's Life now belongs in the hands of his one and only regret…

**B's POV:**

I am finally free once again. Free to wander the streets and to smell the roses, free to watch the sunset over the ocean with the cooling sea breeze rushing through my midnight locks, free to play with puppies and pick up stray kittens but most importantly free to slice, cut, pierce, rip, lacerate, slash, burn, stab and break any god damn person I please!

For me however there is only one person on my mind as I weave in and out of the crowded streets of Japan. There is only one person I wish to dissect, dismember and lay open for the entire world to see. L. Lawliet. The one whom is responsible for breaking my mind must now face me on my terms!

Years of torture and torment have come to a gruesome and bloody end and yet I still failed to defeat him in my final attempts at becoming the world's greatest criminal mind. Oh but in some ways I have won; for now I see that to truly conquer my enemy I can't go around slaughtering innocents in a hopes of luring him to me, to repeat such a mistake would be foolish on my part. No, to win this battle I must attack at the cause of the disease and take my revenge on the one who ruined me directly!

I am going to find him. I know he is close. I am going to find him and I am going to break him the way he broke me! It's all planed out so perfectly not even the great L will see it coming. Last time my need to be noticed by the one person whose approval I craved for so long got in the way of my victory over him, but this time will be different. This time I am going to crush his mind and body and decimate every inch of what makes the detective so strong.

My mouth is almost watering with delight at the mere thought of what I am going to do to the older male as I sneak into his hotel at the only time he has slept in the last three days to capture him while he rests. It was a difficult undertaking to spy someone who is so used to being the one doing the spying but once my cameras where inside the fate of the raven was sealed in his own blood.

Oh Lawliet… It's these moments of painful suspense I will enjoy the most…


	2. Old Regrets

**BEYOND DARKNESS**

**Act 1:** _Old Regrets_

**Ls POV:  
**Today played out just like yesterday and the day before that. A maze of mind games against the world's most infamous serial killer, Kira. Tomorrow will be the same thing and the day after that as well, until finally one of us slips up.

I heave a sigh and look up at the monitor of my sleek, black laptop with tired eyes. This is monotonous and boring for me; days seem to be melting together endlessly and to be honest I have been over this case for a long time. I know who Kira is, I know where he is and to make matters even worse he gets to sit across from me every day and pretend to be trying to catch the murderer. Unfortunately however, despite my position I still need solid evidence and even more unfortunate the boy, Light Yugami is quite good at keeping said evidence out of my reach.

Feeling myself nodding off, I finally decide to make use of the bed I thought I would never need. The computer that is teetering on my knees is finally switched off and put on top of the coffee table after hours of use as I slowly get up from my position on the lounge and strip down to my boxer shorts and slink over to the bed slowly; throwing myself over its cushiony surface and closing my eyes for the first time in what feels like weeks. I don't even bother to pull the covers over myself or even lay the right way in the bed; I just curl up into my knees and doze off almost instantaneously.

My dreams don't even have time to form when suddenly someone throws themselves on top of me and something sharp stabs into my neck. I snap my eyes open only to find myself looking into my own reflection, but this reflection's eyes glow dangerously red like the fires he tried to destroy himself with. I know exactly who he is…

Beyond Birthday… My one and only regret…

My head starts to spin as I realise the object that had been stabbed into the artery in my neck is a syringe, injecting me full of some horribly toxic sedative that the other raven most likely concocted just for use on me. Everything slowly fades into blackness and I feel myself becoming as limp as an elastic band.

Strong arms quickly heave me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, seemingly unaffected by my dead weight. How did he find me? He should never have been able to track me down, though I have underestimated his determined mind in the past.

Just as my consciousness completely fades I hear a chilling, victorious laugh.

"Good night Lawliet."

When I awaken from my deep, drug induced sleep the first thing I notice is the smell. The room is so dark I cannot see three feet in front of me and it reeks of burnt flesh, blood and urine, the sent assaulting my nose and making me feel ill. The floor I am laying on is cold, hard concrete, slightly damp and rough against my exposed skin. I feel a cuff around my left foot and when I move it the chain jingles slightly, it's probably attached to the wall or the ground however I really can't tell right now. The air is cool yet musty, this is probably a basement.

"Good to see you're awake…" echoes a voice from the other side of the large, cold room, a hint of amusement in his voice, "I wasn't sure how long it would take… the last person I drugged didn't exactly survive."

"You let me go this instant Beyond…" I demand in a confident, monotone voice, not moving from my position on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" The raven chuckles darkly and moves closer, his footsteps soft and light on the ground, "And to think I went to all the trouble of arranging this visit!"

"They will find me, no matter where you have taken me…" I inform him bluntly only to get another maniacal little laugh.

"There not looking for you!" The younger male snickers, "They think you're dead… Oh it was so easy to find a body that matched yours… As far as they know you died in your sleep last night…" My eyes widen slightly, "It's too bad you don't exist or they would be able to tell its not you just from the fingerprints you no longer have… Not even your own mother would be able to tell the difference between you and the fake!"

"You're underestimating them…"

"You think so?" he snickers, "Because right now that mentor of yours is crying over your dead body!"

"If you release me right now I will find a way for you to pardon you for what you did…" I lie, "You can leave hear a free man…"

"You take me for a fool Lawli-pop…" He laughs while I cringe at the nickname, "You intend to throw me right back in the mad house!"

"What do you intend to do to me? Why not just kill me while you had the chance?"

"Because, my dear old friend," The raven haired male steps into view, his bare feet now visible in the dark, "I am going to brake you!"


	3. Scream for me

**Beyond Darkness**

**Act 2: **_Scream for me._

**Beyonds POV:  
**

As I look down into emotionless black eyes, somehow I can't help but become even more infuriated by my new pet. How dare he not show me the fear I know he is truly feeling deep down in that sleep deprived mind of his? He should be shaking and crying, begging me to spare his life! Although if he did that I am not sure I would want him so badly…

Would I want to rip him to pieces if he cried? If he showed such human emotion would I feel the need to keep him locked away all to myself? No… I think I would just kill him like all the others and watch on in sick delight as his blood trickled down the drain in the floor cold concrete floor.

Oh how he will wish he could escape into death by the time I am done with him. It may take longer then ever before but eventually I will break the raven, and then once he is shattered into tiny shards of his former self the game will be over and I will have won. I don't know if I will kill the older male once I am done or whether I will keep him as my loyal and beaten dog for the rest of his life, I suppose it depends on how he behaves now…

"You have lost your mind," The detective under me growls, "I will give you one last chance to release me."

I sigh and fake a yawn of pure boredom, "You might as well give in Lawliet, there is no escaping me now…"

With that I am done talking. Its not like words truly mean anything to either of us, they are just waisted breath in an already to noisy life.

Grabbing his boxers, the one piece of clothing still protecting his body from me is pulled down around his ankles, getting me a roar of anger and disapproval.

"What's the matter Lawli-pop?" I lean up to lick his ear seductively, "Scared of being touched?"

"I fear no such thing!" He growls, "You are to let me go this instant Beyond, this is no longer funny!"

The original raven tries to push me off and free himself but he is weak from the drugs I pumped into his system and his every movement only serves to further sap what little strength he has left.

"Surrender and scream for me!" I demand, ripping off the cloths covering my own lower regions and thrusting my member into him hard and without any preparation.

Lawliet neither surrenders nor screams; he bites his lip to stifle any noise and continues to try and push me off of his body. I am not satisfied with such a reaction and I punch my new pet in the face, causing his head to snap to the side and his eyes to fix on me with a slight bit of shock shining in them.

"I said scream!" I repeat in a dark growl, "When I tell you to do something you do it! Understand?"

"No!"

I punch him harder this time and start thrusting myself into him roughly; avoiding giving the detective any pleasure what so ever. I claw at his chest with my nails which, fortunately for him, have been worn down by my constant chewing.

"Scream!" I demand, getting ready to hit him again.

"Never!"

Slamming my fist into him once more I give the order yet again, only to have it ignored. The bastard will not submit to me yet; but he has no idea what I am planning or what I am capable of…

I continue to rape the panda-eyed man until I finally fill him with my seed. "You will scream for me…" I give a dark chuckle and pull out of him, rising to my feet only to kick the raven in the chest, "don't think for a second you have won!"

*****  
A short little chapter that serves mostly as a little teaser of what is soon to come.

Sorry about how short it is but… well this chapter couldn't be long for plot reasons…

I am trying to take a new chapter for each major event, and this is a pretty major event… at least in Ls mind…


	4. Alone in the dark

**Beyond Darkness**

**Act 3: **_Alone in the dark._

**L's POV:**

****Beyond raped me…

Although I don't show it on the outside, part of my strong personality crumbled away into the darkness of the musty basement; a fraction of my will power slipping away through my fingers with each thrust.

My first ever sexual contact will be forever burned into my mind as the dark incarnation of my regret getting his own back for years of pressure that cracked his spirit and shattered his soul, years of torment at the hands of his fellow orphaned class members, years of seeking the approval from me he could never obtain no matter how hard he tried. I can't help but feel as though this is what I have come to deserve in some ways; to have something taken away from me the way I took his childhood from him.

As soon as the other raven leaves I pull up the boxers I was wearing to try and get back some of my lost dignity, I will never show the younger male that he has gotten to me...

Heaving a loud sigh, I let my mind run over Bs every expression, his every movement, every dark smile and every sinister word.

There is much about my failed successor I do not understand, the first of which being the fact that while clearly aroused by the concept of forcibly taking me he did not seem to enjoy it as much as he would like me to believe. Every now and then his eyes would soften as if in regret, brief moments of humanity in those monstrous red orbs. When he was younger he would look up at me like that, begging for his hero's respect yet never getting it… That was the gaze of a child I long thought dead escaping through the madness that has become Beyond Birthday.

Then there is the other extreme of his personality that he was far more comfortable showing me and indeed the world. Fury, Rage, Hate and a level of pure evil I have never seen before. How did a boy who used to be so unexcitable become such a fierce and powerful monster? My memories of him as a child where anything but violent, and yet he appears before me just a few short years later blood crazed and wild. Is this what pressure can do to someone? Was the burden of becoming my successor to much for his fragile mind or is there more to it then that?

There are so many questions swirling around in my mind that tho I estimate at least eight hours have passed it docent feel like that long since the younger male left me hear in the dark.

I hear a little tap from somewhere in the room, the sound of something moving in the nothingness that seems to have taken over.

I look toward the source of the noise even though I expect to see nothing, my coal eyes darting from left to right in search of the perpetrator who broke the chilling silence.

I see nothing. It is pitch black, darker then night. Not even a speck of light to be seen in the entire room and yet I can't help but feel like someone is watching me, coming toward me.

Something soft brushes against my foot and I sit up, backing away into the wall to escape whoever or whatever is so close to me and hugging my knees.

I am not alone in the dark…

The cool room becomes still again. No movement and no noise for what feels like eternity but in reality is far shorter then even a few moments.

I heave a sigh and start to relax, my tight grip on my legs loosening to something more comfortable as I sit perched on my toes up against the wall.

Without warning something springs forth from the dark and lands on my knees, making a noise like a motor engine and butting its head against mine. I jump slightly, expecting it to be something sinister seen it no doubt belongs to the murderer but I quickly realise I am wrong.

"Cat…" I mumble, moving my knees slightly so the creature I can't quite see can sit more in my lap, "So Beyond has taken to the torture of animals now to?"

"Careful what you say Lawliet!" booms a voice from in front of me and the bland concrete room is flooded with light from its only door, the small animal immediately running towards the rooms new occupant to rub itself against him, "I would do no such thing to my first pet…"

"You say that as though you are capable of raising a 'pet' Beyond." I drown, my voice coming out as if bored by the situation, "This animal is more likely your victim!"

"Shut up!" the copy hisses, "You don't know anything!"

There is a click and the light turns on, the onslaught of bright light burning my eyes and causing me to shy away slightly from its intensity.

The murderer stands at the door near a plane white light switch. His red eyes staring out at me from under hair that could be mistaken as mine when wet. His blue baggy jeans and black baggy shirt cover his body. He slinks closer, bare feet padding across the cold ground. In one hand there is a bucket and in the other a small, cream collared cardboard box.

"Hear!" my reflection growls, putting both on the ground near my feet and crouching down next to me.

I peer over at the bucket to find it looks like pure water. I suppose it wouldn't be like him to want me to die of dehydration before he could accomplish what it is he set out to do.

"It's clean…" He informs me, an unreadable look on his face.

I pick up the small box and open it up as though trying to touch it as little as humanly possible. My eyes widen and my mouth starts watering as soon as I see what it contains; a tiny and delicate looking strawberry cake that looks like it would have cost a lot of money at an expensive restaurant.

Before I can devour it like a starving beast it is snatched away from me by a smirking raven.

"Oh no," He chuckles darkly, "I seem to remember you saying I was incapable of looking after my pets…"

"You're going to eat it in front of me then?"

"No…" he chuckles again, "but you're going to need to earn this!"


	5. I Would Rather Die

**Beyond Darkness**

_Act 4: I Would Rather Die_

_I am sorry about the short delay in posting this chapter… I came down with one of those annoying winter colds and I just can't write when I can't breathe through my nose… Hear it is Act 4 and only a week late!_

**Ls POV:**

"And what would this 'work' entail Beyond?" I ask the grinning maniac in a board tone.

I am hungry and the cake looked so mouth wateringly good that I am almost tempted to go along with whatever little game he thinks he is playing.

"You are going to pleasure me…" He whispers, words dripping from his tongue in a dark and seductive tone.

Beyond puts the cake to the side and moves into me, pushing my back against the wall and forcing my legs down and apart so I he can sit on his knees between them. The younger pins my arms to the cold concrete behind me and starts nuzzling and kissing my neck tenderly, almost lovingly.

"I treat my pets well…" he coos, "if they behave themselves…"

"Release me this instant!" I struggle and try to wriggle out of his grip but the copy is strong and has no intentions of letting go of my arms.

"Please don't make me sedate you…" I feel him softly lick at my ear as his hot breath rushes over my cool skin then suddenly he bites down on my neck like a rabid animal, "It's far more fun to feel you squirm!"

I finally shove the younger off me and pull both my legs up to ram my feet into the younger raven's chest sending him backwards to the ground.

"I would rather die!" I growl.

My clone lays there for a moment looking into my onyx eyes with his fiery red orbs. I see a whole world of emotions run through him in a matter of seconds, none of which are even remotely positive. His hand twitches and his lip curls up in an animalistic snarl, nails digging at the concrete in pure rage at my rejection and yet for a second I almost thought I could see hurt as I stared back at him.

Without warning he pounces on me like a wild animal, slamming me back against the wall and taking a fist full of my hair.

"Have it your way!" He hisses and then slams my head back into the wall again, "You think I am so much worse then death? I'll show you what's worse then death!"

I can't help but wounder if antagonising the serial killer was indeed one of the worst ideas I have had in my twenty four years of life as he grabs onto my neck and throws me onto my stomach on the cold ground. Clearly the young male has issues with rejection and I know now that what is about to happen is far worse then what he was planning before I insulted him. Pride is truly my biggest downfall.

Beyond climbs on top of me, ripping my blood stained and ruined black boxer shorts down grabbing my hair again and yanking it up so my face is off the ground and my ear is near to his lips.

"I was going to be nice!" His voice is laced in a venomous hatred now, far darker and full of evil intent I have never herd before, "I was going to make you enjoy it! Make you feel for me!" He is so enraged that his voice is faltering as he hisses and growls out each word, "Now I am going to make you suffer! Make you scream!"

Before I can protest he slams my head back into the hard ground and pulls my hips up, slamming his hardened member into me powerfully and tearing me apart from the inside. My body trembles in pain as he pulls out almost all the way only to pound back into me again and again.

I want to scream. Oh god I want to cry out in agony but I don't want to give the sick bastard doing this to me the pleasure of hearing my pain so I just scrunch my eyes shut and bite my lip till it bleeds.

The young killer forces me onto my side and rips my leg up so he has better access to my now bleeding entrance, continuing to thrust into me roughly. This position is even more painful for me and I can't help but let out a little whine of pain as his erection rips my body.

Beyond lets out a howl of pleasure as he fills me with his seed and pulls out of me, leaving me to curl up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

I just got violently raped yet again by the copy…

Whimpering softly I try to regain some kind of composure but its no use, I am broken.

I continue to hug my legs even as hot tears start running down my cheeks, shaking with fear and anguish. My body and my mind have been shattered by the monster born of my own cruel neglect.

"There are plenty of fates worse then death!" The copy hisses as he stands to pull his pants up again, kicking me in the chest before storming out of the basement.

Alone again in the dark it's hard to imagine how things got this bad. It's hard to imagine that Beyond was once an innocent child and that I was once so full of pride. Things changed so quickly that I lost track. I have done so many things that make me deserve this fate; to be beaten and raped by the boy I whom I stole a childhood from…

It's not just his childhood I took… somewhere along the line I snatched the sanity of the raven away as well. Now he has me prisoner its almost sweet justice for my poor choices, he is taking what's left of my sanity and crushing it away the way I did to his.

Can I be saved now?

Do I deserve to be saved?


	6. forgotten

**Beyond Darkness**

_Act 5: Forgotten_

_Ls POV:_

Days pass before I see the other raven again, my supply of water has now almost completely run out and I am weak and sore from the lack of nurturance. I never thought I would ever want to see Beyond Birthday storm in with that horrible smirk on his face before now, but at least he would bring with him the food which I so badly need.

I also never thought I would want someone to converse with; here in the dark it is lonelier then anywhere I have ever been, and this is coming from me, the detective who can go weeks without any human interaction. It seems as though the cold, damp basement is devouring what is left of my sanity; the longer I stay hear the more it eats at whatever is left of my will to go on. I would die to talk to Watari, to ask him what I should do now, but Watari is not here.

The whole world thinks I am dead and gone. In the end they only morn L and they will completely forget Lawliet, So few people even know who I am and even fewer truly know me for me. Oh I am sure they will all miss the my work but sooner or later one of my successors will take over for me and the world will forget the me entirely...

The hours tick by slowly, The reality of the situation I am stuck in only becoming more painful with each passing moment. I want to scream, cry out and ask the god I don't believe in to take me from this place and end the torture...

"You still alive down there, Lawliet?"

The door creaks open and the grey dungeon of a room is flooded with the light from outside. My eyes burn and I squint to try and see my captor who I know is now in the room with me even though I am temperately blinded.

I can hear the younger male padding across the floor then he crouches down in front of me, a mare silhouette against the harsh light. Slowly my eyes adjust, seeing only the eyes of the murderer as he gazes at me curiously, his eyes somehow softer then before.

"You hungry?" He asks softly, more softly then ever before and he pushes a plate with a little cupcake and a few chocolate chip cookies.

If it had been any other day and under any other circumstances I would have questioned why he was being kind enough to offer me food when he has been letting me starve since I got hear, but right now I could care less about reason. I grab the cookies and gobble them down quickly, the cupcake following not long after.

Just as I finish my little meal when I feel a soft hand stroking my cheek delicately. I stop and stair at the raven with slight confusion for a moment when he suddenly leans forward and tenderly kisses my lips, sucking at them slightly. I don't resist, if I do he will simply rape me again and who knows when he will feed me if he gets angry again.

"I am sorry I left you hear..." He whispers softly, "I was so angry I worried that I would snap and kill you on the spot..."

The raven leans into me more, running my fingers through my hair and slowly trailing kisses up and down my neck. I freeze up and look at him with wide and fearful, onyx eyes but otherwise remain completely still, I don't want to anger him any more then I already have and risk more abuse. The red eyed killer slides his hand down and grips my member softly, causing me to let out a little yelp.

"I wont hurt you..." He purrs, moving his hand slowly as though trying to make me feel good, "just relax..."

Another soft kiss brings him to sit across my lap and push me down to the cold concrete beneath me. My body is shaking lightly in fear yet somehow the gentile contact actually causes my body to betray me and I become aroused. Whimpering, I let my hands ball into fists at my side but otherwise let him do as he pleases. Have I been so damaged that I am honestly enjoying his touch.

A finger slides into me without warning and some tears start forming in my eyes. What in the world is he doing to me now?

"shhh..." his voice is calm and smooth as he works his finger inside me, sliding in another, "This will make you more comfortable..."

I don't listen to him, how can I? Silent tears start rolling down my cheeks and I bite my lip to stop the painful and at the same time pleasured noises from escaping. The more pleasure I feel the more ashamed of myself I become. How can I enjoy being treated this way?

After he slides in a third finger and moves around for a few long moments, stroking my member with his other hand, Beyond removes them from within me and then pulls down his pants to reveal his own erection. I let out a little whimper like a beaten puppy as he leans down to kiss me once more before slowly impaling me.

There is barely any pain this time compared to the other times he has taken me but it only causes me to feel even more shame. The mental anguish only grows as he starts to thrust into me and then somehow everything flashes white and lightning bolts of pleasure run up and down my spine.

He continues his movements even as the lip I am biting drips blood down my cheek, the raven kissing the crimson droplets away before they can fall to the floor.

I can't stop myself from coming, letting out a desperate cry and releasing my seed into my captors hand just as he fills me up with his own sticky white substances into my body. Beyond flops down on top of me panting heavily and planting feather light kisses on my jaw.

After a few moments he gets to his feet and moves towards the door, pulling up his pants.

"You know Lawliet..." He whispers, looking over his shoulder just before he leaves my prison completely, "I am doing this because I love you..."


	7. Sorry

**Beyond Darkness**  
_Act 6: Sorry_

_Just a little authors note: Sorry about my slow updates... having a new baby brother is kinda tiring not only that but due to lack of reviews I have no idea what you guys think about this fic... As a result... I write slower and update slower... Its not hard to drop me a little review just to tell me what you think so far, it keeps me motivated and helps me improve!_

**B's POV:**

My long, spidery fingers sink deep into the sticky, red goo in the near empty jar before making there way to my lips and into my mouth to be eagerly licked clean by my awaiting tongue.

This is my thinking ritual and it just so happens that this is also the third jar of jam I have gone through in the last twenty four hours. Perched here in the darkness beneath my bed the world seems that much clearer somehow, as though the haze created by the complications of my life simply cannot reach me.

In the time I have been keeping Lawliet, the infamous detective captive I have come to realise that all my anger, all my hatred and hurt stems from my love for the older male...

For years I have wanted to be more like him and somewhere along the line in my twisted visions of madness, I lost sight of my true goal of gaining his approval and started needing to defeat him, to brake him and rid the world of the raven who stole my childhood. I don't know when I started wishing him harm. Perhaps it was when A committed suicide? He was the one person who seemed to understand my obsession and when it lead to his death I ran away from the orphanage and from my idol...

Was it right to tell the imprisoned sugar addict how I feel? When I offered him food yesterday he seemed to be asleep; laying in a ball facing away from me, but it could be that he simply did not wish to speak with me.

I can hear the soft purring of the little, unnamed animal that has curled up on my back as though I was her pillow. Lawliet was honestly surprised that I have a pet but even I need someone to talk to when the world gets to much for me. I have a great deal of respect for cats, you have to work to earn there trust and affection and even then they do there own thing. I see so much of myself in her tiny body yet we are so different in so many ways.

Eventually I run out of jam and am forced to crawl out from my hiding place, the sleek feline jumping from my back only to curl up on top of the bed moments later. The corners of my mouth twitch up in a faint and fleeting smile at the small ball of fur. I suppose I should check to see if the houses other occupant has eaten the food I left for him or not.

With a sigh I move towards the other end of the house where a door hidden under the carpet leads to the basement. This place has become so familiar to me that the journey is automatic even though I would hardly call this small, bland, single bedroom house a home.

Lifting up the carpet I unlock the little door, creeping down into the dungeon like room. The detective is laying just the way he was yesterday; curled up in a ball facing the wall. I grown slightly and slink over to him, standing over his body to look down at him curiously.

"Lawli..." I mumble, noticing his food is untouched a little knot forms in my stomach, "Are you sulking?"

When I get no response after a few moments I crouch down beside the other male and look over him more carefully, rolling him onto his back only to find his joints are rather stiff as though in death... my eyes snap up to his name and an unreadable lifespan which confirms he is yet to pass before quickly pulling him into my lap and feeling for his pulse and breathing.

"Wake up Lawli..." I whisper to the cold body as he seems to slip away, most likely due to a combination of malnutrition and exposure, "Open your eyes... come on..."

If he has been this way since yesterday then the ravens chances of survival are slim. I run my fingers along his pale cheek and carefully. This is my fault, if I had taken better care of him he would not be in this situation. If I had not captured him he would still fine. For the first time in my life I feel guilty, I regret the harm I have caused him to come to.

I would like to tell him to hold on, to keep fighting for his life, but from me those words are worthless. He hates me and forever will hate me if he loses his life now.

Unbuckling the chain around the older males leg and scoop my dyeing love up into my arms and carry him upstairs, laying his motionless body in my bed. My kitten hisses and leaps onto the floor, upset at me for laying the detective down almost on top of her.

Grabbing some thick blankets from out of the draws next to my bed I carefully wrap my prisoner in them to try and get some warmth back into his body. Looking down at his face now in the light you can see his eyes are slightly sunken in and his lips are turning blue, breaths are short and sharp. He is clearly very weak and unlikely to survive the night.

I look up at his lifespan again, the only other lifespan besides my own that I cannot read, and sigh once again. If he is to die tonight then I should try to make him comfortable. I strip myself down until only wearing my grey boxer shorts and climb into bed next to Lawliet, pulling him in close and holding him tightly. He has probably never been held in his life and that to is partly my fault.

I close my eyes and listen to his weak breathing, "I'm sorry..."


	8. Rest

**Act 7: Rest**

**Ls POV: **

My world spins sickeningly as I slowly open my eyes, feeling warm and dry for the first time since being captured. Not only am I warm and dry but I am also very comfortable. I cant see much of anything and my body shakes.

I give a little grown as vomit comes up and taints my mouth with the foul acidic taste. The sticky fluid almost chokes me when I feel someone strong quickly but carefully roll me onto my side, putting his or her hand into my mouth and trying to clear my air ways before I suffocate.

"Don't die Lawliet..." I hear a very familiar voice plead with me. That cant possibly be beyond... "Don't stop breathing on me again..."

"W-wha-?" I slur, trying to look up to confirm that it really is my captor who is being so gentile.

"Shh, don't... don't speak..." the voice whispers and wipes my mouth clean, he sounds genuinely scared... "Don't drain your strength..."

"B-beyond?" I feel his arms wrap around me and he pulls my sore and tired body close and holds me with my back to his chest. Is this really the same man who raped me over and over again in the past few days?

"I said don't speak..." the copy whispers and rubs my side comfortingly, "Your very... very sick... I... I didn't think you... You could survive..."

surprisingly, and somewhat disturbingly, I feel relatively safe in the murderers arms right now. It is clear that he can quickly become dangerous when angered and that he is someone to be feared, but at the same time when he isn't in the grips of his own insanity he has no intentions of letting harm come to me... None of that matters however because I feel so weak and am in so much pain right now that any comfort, even the arms of my enemy, is welcome.

There is a long silence as he slowly strokes me, every now and then checking my pulse and breathing with his warm, soft finger tips brushing over my cool skin. Truly this is a side to him few will see.

A cough barely escapes my shuttering body and the younger raven quickly moves to look down on me with concern, watching each and every painful breath I struggle to take. Please don't let him snap and hurt me now... I have seen those sad, red orbs before. Just prior to him violently raping me though I admit that particular incident was partly my own fault. Those beautiful and scared eyes suddenly started seeping anger and darkness, pain forgotten in a matter of seconds.

That isn't the case this time though. This time he softly cups my face into his hands and looks into my eyes. Studying them the way I study him.

"If there is anything I can do..." he whispers, his voice completely low and taking on a warm, affectionate tone, "I'll do anything..."

"T-take me t-to h-hospital..." I manage to gurgle out but he just shakes his head.

"You know I cant do that... You will have me arrested and... and I cant go back there Lawliet!"

That's when it happens... My pride... Better said my stupidity breaks through...

"Then you w-wont do a-anything now w-will you?"

The younger male pulls his hand away from my skin as though burned and for the briefest of moments I actually see the buildings of tears well up in those captivating eyes.

I just hurt him...

I hurt him and endangered my own life... I don't know which actually makes me more angry at myself, the fact I put someone who was being so kind in pain for no reason or the fact that I may have destroyed my one chance at turning this situation in my favour and freeing myself...

I have thought a lot on this, I do not hate Beyond... There are many things that frighten and frustrate me about him, things that he has done to me and other people that proves that some part of him is crawling with a sickening darkness. However he is also a frightened little boy in so many ways... Someone who was never aloud to grow up naturally and forced into a world no child should have to live in... There is even a kind, caring, softness to him when he wants to show it...

The murderer slowly gets up from the bed and goes to leave the room. Finally, for the first time in the entire time since being captured I do something that shows I am not a complete fool...

"B-beyond..." I cough, "I... I'm sorry..."

"Your just saying that because your scared I will rape you again!" The raven cokes out but stays frozen in the doorway now.

"No... I a-am sorry..." There has got to be a way to show I have some faith in him and earn back the safety that being on Beyond Birthdays good side can bring... "C-can... Can you get me s-some water?"

I cant see his eyes from hear but I can tell he is pleased that I show him some level of trust and respect by accepting his offer for help without adding anything insulting or mocking to the request.

"Sure lawli... just rest..." he mumbles, that softness back in his voice.

The younger raven pads out off the room and its several minuets before he returns with an old plastic orange juice bottle that has clearly been emptied and then re filled with clear, fresh water at some point. Maybe he dose not have a glass to put it in, or maybe he wanted something he could put a lid on but it dose not matter to me at this point.

Beyond sits down on the bed and pulls me up slowly to rest my back against his chest and then takes the bottle and removes the orange cap, putting the cool plastic to my lips. I drink the water slowly, little sip at a time, until I have had enough to sooth my thought and make me feel at least a little better.

The other male takes the water, putting the lid back on and then placing that on the table next to the bed, laying me down slowly and carefully.

"Lawliet..." He mumbles after a few moments and looks down, making me look up at him and his endlessly expressive eyes, "Can... can I hold you?"

He is asking me? Not even all that long ago he was cuddling into me without caring if that is what I wanted or not and now he is asking for permission?

"I... I don't want to hurt you any more..." He whispers, "I cant let you go... but I don't want to hurt you any more..."

I lay there stunned for a moment but before I even know what I am doing I nod slowly... I admit I enjoyed being held before and I feel so miserable that it honestly couldn't hurt to have his warmth to sooth away the sickness...

Beyonds eyes light up like a child's at Christmas and he lays down next to me and pulls my tired aching body on top of him. Then he dose something I never would have given the murderer credit for... The red eyed male slowly runs his hands up and down my back and starts humming a beautiful, sad tune that seems to drain every bit of energy from my body, luling me into a light, restful sleep...

_AUTHERS NOTE:_

sorry this took so long coming... I was... Depressed... and couldn't write anything... I tried a few times but never really got anywhere... well I promise I will update faster now I am feeling better! Sorry again! I LOVE MY READERS!  
PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT WAS ACTUALY A KIND REVIEW THAT CONVINCED ME TO WRITE AGAIN AND FINISH THIS! 


	9. Reality

**Act 8:** _Reality_

_Authers note: A really short chapter just summing up Bs feelings about what is happening..._

**Bs POV:**

I know he will never trust me. After what I have done here, I do not deserve nor seek his trust though I would love to gain just a little of it. Just enough trust for him to no longer fear me, enough for him to let me hold onto him without worrying that I will violate him in some horrible way again...

Though the mistrust is not one sided. Far from it as a matter of fact. Lawliet is my captive and I know that he would not hesitate to cut my thought and leave me to bleed to death if he thought he could escape. I do not doubt that he could be a danger to my life, even now as sick as he is the older raven is a threat to my existence as much as he is anything else and that threat doubled the second I took him from the basement...

I thought about binding his feet or perhaps chaining him to the bed somehow but I just couldn't bring myself to do this to him when he is barely breathing... If it where anyone else I would have them shackled and bound, barely able to move a single inch, but for my master detective I will allow him room to move. In his current condition I could easily overpower him if I needed to and beyond that I cannot expect him to be comfortable while recovering if he is unable to stretch out...

If he recovers...

Lawliet's condition is so poor I am still not sure if he will survive. He deteriorated so quickly before, I thought I had lost him several timed during the night. The dark eyed males breathing stopped completely three times and I was forced to give him mouth to mouth, my end reward being him vomiting on me and finally and gasping a weak breath for himself... I decided that I would continue breathing for him until he became strong enough to do it for himself or his heart stopped... Then I would let him go, rather then putting him through CPR. It wouldn't help him anyway, the chances of being able to restart his heart without a shock are slim... not worth the torture of my precious Lawli.

I slowly run my fingers over the other males back, feeling every dip and rise and trying to soak as much of the feeling in as I can. I will try to make him enjoy his stay here... Perhaps one day he will even like being with me, even prefer it over a life as a detective where everyone looks up to him yet no one even knows his name...


	10. Water

**Beyond Darkness**

**ACT 9: **_Water_

_Authors Notes: Heh, so I got my first negative, non constructive review on this the other day... but it was by someone completely immature (so I found out later after talking to them) so I really could care less... however it will change one thing about this story... and that is the fact I will continue to write even faster just to spite! 'Because I am also childish and immature' PLEASE NOTE there is a difference between being an ass and a critic, and I wont take you seriously if your an ass... ^^ Now to everyone else who has been wonderful and supportive you should know my next two acts (9 and 10) will be coming out in relatively quick succession because I know exactly how I want them! XD I will stop boring you all now!_

_**L's POV:**_

I do not know how long I have been laying here however I imagine it has been somewhere between three to five days. I have barely been able to keep my tired, grey eyes open for longer then an hour and my condition is anything but stable. All I can do is lay hear at the mercy of my captor, though he has been anything but cruel in the last few days.

At some point the younger raven went out and retrieved medical supplies, which I am sure he stole from a near by hospital yet I cant help but be grateful for any care I can get at the moment.

I have no idea what is wrong with me, only that I am sicker now then I have ever felt in my life. Perhaps this is kira's doing? No, I am positive that however Yagami is doing his his killing, he has to know someone's name and face so this cant be because of him...

Its not long before my failed successor slowly pads along the wooden floor and sits down next to me once again. One look at him tells me he wants to ask me for permission to do something he is sure I will not appreciate or like. For someone who looks and even acts so much like myself Beyond Birthday is every bit as readable as an open book, at least he is for someone such as me. Those blood red eyes dance and swirl with each and every emotion that comes over him, making his thoughts and feeling known without him ever having to form a single word.

"Lawliet..." He whispers, putting his hand on my forehead and sweeping back my now damp with sweat hair, "Are you feeling any better?"

Closing my eyes for a moment I sluggishly shake my head, even this slight movement making every part of me tired and sore. I know there is something that the young genius wants to say and I know it has nothing to do with how I am feeling.

"I know you don't like it when I touch you..." He whispers, almost sounding shy which makes me all the more suspicious as to what he is planing. "But may I bathe you... I will be gentile..."

Actually that sounds very appealing to me right now, I have spent unknown hours sweating and vomiting, unable to get up out of bed without collapsing in a heap on the hard wooden floor. I have even urinated in the bed while unconscious, and even though my captor cleaned me up and changed the sheets I still feel dirty. I also have grown slowly accustom to laying in the younger males arms and while It is true I do not want his hands all over me, when he is being gentile the warmth of his body is soothing against my weak form.

I nod my approval and Beyond gives me a small smile, slowly running his thumb along my cheek. He seems to be getting more and more worried about me by the day. The antibiotics he has been giving me have had little or no effect and nether has any of the other medication. I think he is starting to believe that whatever is ravaging my body is completely out of the murderers control...

"I can try to carry you to the bathtub, or if your comfortable hear I will just give you a sponge bath..." He offers, his voice low and smooth, "It is up to you Lawliet..."

"B-bath..." I rasp after a moment of thought. I want to be submerged in cool, soothing water.

Carefully the wild eyed boy scoops me up bridal style and makes his way down the long, dark hall to the bathroom. I cant help but notice that there is nothing in any of the rooms down the hall other then the kitchen, which is some what disorganised but fairly clean and the lounge room which has a long, plane brown, old lounge chair and a lap top along with a pile of papers and a small, flat screen TV. 

As soon as we are in the cool, white and blue bathroom my captor sits me down next to the bath and starts running the water, checking to make sure it dose not get to hot or two cold for me. I cant help but slump against the tiles. I can hardly hold my head up I am so weak.

"Hold on..." the younger whispers and lifts my chin to look me in the eyes. "I will get you back in bed soon I promise..." with that the Beyond turns off the tap and scoops me up, lowering me down into the now full bath tub.

The water is perfect, just warm enough to be comfortable but still soothingly cool against my tender, aching muscles. I quickly relax back into the water, closing my eyes and enjoying the pain relief the water brings me.

Beyond squats down next to the bath and picks up a sponge and dips it into the water before squirting some liquid soap onto it. The delicious smell of strawberries takes over the small room rapidly as he calmly and tenderly puts the soapy sponge to my chest and slowly rubs small circles over my skin.

At first it is a little unnerving to have him touch me like this but it eventually becomes reassuring. My head lolls back against the tiles as he starts to work on my neck, my whole body slowly loosening and becoming entirely relaxed.

The younger male cleans every inch of me painstakingly, lovingly. I know he is trying to make me enjoy every second of this and its working. I feel almost guilty for enjoying his touch so much after all he did but he can be so gentile on my exhausted body.

I almost fall asleep there in the bath when he tilts my head back, pouring water and shampoo into it and starting to massage my scalp. It feels so good I let out a soft moan. My head is throbbing so badly that the pain relief it brings me is greatly appreciated.

"You like having your head rubbed?" My captor whispers and continues his delicate massage; long, spidery fingers kneading small circles over and over again, until the soreness fades entirely.

I nod in response and close my eyes, enjoying the pleasing feeling until he finally washes the suds from my dark mane. This is not the same man who captured and imprisoned me in the basement, I just cant believe it is him any more... My mind tells me that it is the very same Beyond but no... Its just not the same. The person so carefully caring for a near dead detective who has probably been replaced by now could never do what that murderer did to me.

Finally I open my eyes again when the younger raven pulls the plug, the water roaring loudly as it rushes down the pipes. Its almost sad that it is all over now but I suppose it would not be healthy for someone as sick as me to spend to long in the cold.

"Lets get you dry..." B whispers and slowly works my body over with a deep blue towel.

This time I really do fall asleep, just long enough for the murderer to slip out of the room and change the bed sheets. I only wake again when he goes to pick me up. At least I can look forward to a clean bed now...

Soon I am laying back in the warm, queen sized bed in the bland old room. Perhaps my life with him will not be so bad, even if I can never escape this place, at least he has decided to take care of me now.


	11. Tears of the Heavens

**Beyond Darkness**

**Act 10: **_Tears of the heavens._

'Even the heavens cry for you Lawliet...'

**Bs POV:**

Its getting to be to much for me. He isn't recovering. My poor Lawliet just seems to lay there struggling to breath. If anything he has gotten worse despite the antibiotics I have been pumping into his IV line to try and clear up what I think is a very server chest infection that has spread to attack other organs.

He didn't even wake this morning when I bathed him; his body just lay there, only moving with his short, sharp, jerking breaths. I don't know what else I can do for the captive raven. I am starting to get the feeling he isn't going to last much longer if things don't change soon.

I look out the window at the grey sky and slow, even beat of the cool rain.

"Even the heavens cry for you Lawliet..." I breath as I slowly run my fingers through his, thick, damp hair.

A soft moan escapes the older male and I slowly run my hand down his cheek. He is in pain. You can see it written all over his pale, lifeless body. He is so close to death.

"Lawliet..." I whisper and softly caress his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

My prisoners lungs gurgle and he looks up into my worried red eyes with his listless grey orbs, trying to focus on me but failing. I lean down and rest my forehead against his. He seems to even take comfort in my touch now he is so far gone...

I am not sure what his thoughts are on death. I don't know what he wants done with his body or weather or not he would like to be kept alive even if there where no chance of recovery. Now seems like the only chance I might get to ask. I haven't until now because I worry that it would make him give up on his fight and any chance he dose have of coming good will fade.

"I need to ask you something," I whisper in a serious but calm voice. "I know its hard for you to speak, but please try to answer..." 

The former detective takes a sharp breath and closes his eyes, before nodding slightly. Even if I cant see his life span I can tell that he probably wont last much longer, even if he has already survived longer then I thought he would. I was just starting to get my hopes up that we could really have some kind of life together.

"Is there... is there anywhere special you would like to be when you go?" I will do anything to make him more comfortable in his last moments... "Or somewhere you would like to be burred?"

I never once move my for head from his as he seems to slowly take in what I am asking. He weakly opens his eyes up half way and meets my gaze for a moment before closing them lightly again.

"I... I t-thought... y-you w-would t-throw m-me... i-in the r-river..." He rasps in a faint and feeble voice that is barely audible.

"No Lawli..." I assure him and run my fingers down his side tenderly and lovingly. "I could never do that... not to you... not to your body..." He deserves a proper grave... somewhere nice, perhaps under the shade of a nice cherry blossom tree or overlooking the sea...

My captive gives the smallest of smiles and closes his eyes again. "I d-don't c-care w-what y-you d-do w-with my b-body..." Its true I never sore him as the type. "B-but... I... If y-you c-can... p-please t-take m-me o-outside..."

"That's all you want?" when my captive nods I cant help but give him a sad smile in return. "Sure... sure Lawliet... Whatever you want..."

I pull away from the one I have become so attached to and delicately slide my arms under his failing body. He is so light and fragile. I worry that even the most feathery of touches will brake his exhausted form.

He gives a few soft cries as I gingerly carry him out into my back yard and sit down against the house with him curled up in my lap, the rain patting down and softly falling on his bare skin.

To my surprise he only cuddles closer, seeming to enjoy the feeling of the cool water running down his to hot skin. It probably is soothing with his high fever but it will make him worse if we stay out here to long... or dose he want to stay here until it happens? Dose he want me with him when he goes?

"Lawliet..." I whisper again and lock my fingers in his hair, pulling him ever closer. "Do you want me to stay with you..." I ask quietly.

I don't know how long it will take but if he wants me to go I will wait for his condition to deteriorate and then leave him here in the soft grass if that is what he wants... I could even take him to a hospital and leave him there... they cant do anything for him that I haven't been doing anyway though so I think he will be more comfortable here where its quiet and peaceful... he even seems to enjoy the company of my cat...

The genius nods after a few moments and takes another shaky breath. I cant help but smile and lean in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead which sends shivers down my captives spine. He still fears my touch in some ways... I don't blame him...

"I'm sorry..." I just want him to feel better...

Lawliet shakes his head and opens his eyes half way again to gaze around my yard. The grass isn't short but it isn't long aether and there would be flowers here if it wasn't for the bad weather. I admit I kept everything in the small garden neat however the planting of the flowers was the previous and now departed owner... Said owner is now acting as fertiliser for the very flowers he spent so long growing. I guess I found some irony in it at the time though spending this long with Lawliet almost makes me regret the things I have done...

now he can never love me...


	12. Here we are

**Beyond Darkness  
Act 11: **_Here we are_

**L's POV:**

The cool water is soothing as it saturates my hair and runs down my face. Washing away all those old fears, all my mistakes, all my flaws. If I am to die this way, I think I could be content.

This garden is beautiful, the master work of someone who clearly loved what he was doing. There is a little pond filled filled with cool, clean water and though I cant see them I am sure there are fish swimming about amongst the lilly pads or perhaps they are tadpoles? I can here the sweet, repetitive music of frogs as they sing out in the rain. The grass is beautiful and green although it looks to have been neglected for the past few weeks as it is growing long and starting to become wild. The bushes and trees are beautiful despite the few weeds that have appeared between them. I am sure in the sun they would be ablaze with the most stunning of little, brightly coloured flowers. Yes, someone truly loved this garden...

I have never had anything like that... Something I have loved the way this person loved his garden. I cant say I disliked being 'L'. In fact the job has advantages that no other position could ever have. The thrill of the chase, the pride of knowing I have succeeded in solving a crime no one else could, the chance to use my intellect to its full potential. Even with all these good things however I still never loved my work.

Is that upsetting to me now? Am I going to die knowing I never loved anything? Knowing I never loved anyone? There is a 95% chance that this will be the case...

Slowly I look up at my captor. Even if I was to suddenly reappear again now, even if I was to survive and escape his clutches, things could never be the same. No doubt they have already replaced me, most likely with the boy Near or even Mello. I am disappointed I never got to chose for myself. I haven't even met this Near and my meeting with Mello was to short. It dose not matter who replaces me, the point is that it would have been done by now and my position in the world taken from me. People have already forgotten who I am no doubt.

So here we are. Sitting in the rain and waiting for my death.

Can I do that? Can I sit here idly and let go of everything that has happened? Everything that could happen if I where to live on?

No!

"R-rue..."

"Yes Lawliet?"

"Take m-me b-back i-inside! I w-want t-to fight this!"

I will not give up this easily! I want to live to find something I love!


	13. Talking Terms

**Beyond Darkness**

**Act 12: **_talking terms_

**Bs POV:**

I just don't know what to do anymore.

Now its looking like my Lawliet is recovering everything is even more confusing! What am I suppose to do when he gets better? I can't let him go free, he is mine! Can he live upstairs with me? Will he try to kill me while I sleep?

It's been almost a week since he started improving and while he still can't walk, at least he can sit up and move around a little now without causing his lungs to shut down!

I cast my gaze over to the tired eyed raven as he sips at some sweet corn soup I made for him and he immediately looks back. I love the way his delicate fingertips cares the ugly orange plastic bowl as though he doesn't want to touch it at all. The sight makes me huff out a small snort of laughter and I turn back around to face the bland, green, faded wall paper.

"You have something on your mind beyond?" The detective asks, taking another small sip from the bowl.

"I do…"

"Are you going to share it with me?" Are we really on talking terms right now? Dose he really want to know what I'm thinking or is this just a way to dig his claws into my mind and find a new escape rout?

"You really don't want to know Lawliet."

"I am sure that I do beyond."

"Yeah but it's the reason you want to know that bothers me!" I snap a little and pull my legs into my chest tightly, resting my chin on my knees.

"I assure you I am not fishing for any information that would somehow disadvantage you." He is so convincing in his lies. He probably would even fool himself.

"Law-"

"I'm serious Beyond; I want you to tell me what has made you so quiet today." Should I tell him? I suppose there is nothing he can gain from these thoughts of mine that could damage my chances of keeping him under control at this point…

"I was wondering what I should do with you now that you're recovering and possibly thinking of escaping again." You can almost see the elders heart drop at these words. He doesn't want to be locked away again, that's obvious. I don't want to lock him away again. No, that would throw away whatever fragile relationship we have built over the cause of his recovery.

"I don't want to have to lock you up Lawli, but if I let you go you will either run away and I will never see you again or have me locked in the mad house." I mumble into my knees, "There is also the possibility you will cut my thought as soon as my back is turned and I don't want to die…"

Everything is silent for the longest of moments as the detective digests the information given. Any response he gives is most likely a lie; nothing a captive says can be trusted. I know that, he knows I know that. Lawliet isn't saying anything because he knows there's nothing he can say that will better his situation.

"Lock me away in this room then." That suggestion takes me by surprise and I roll my head to the side to examine his expression. "Make it so I cannot escape, I will not even try if you allow me the simple right to be warm and comfortable here."

He won't try because he knows he would be unsuccessful. That's what he is really saying. The rest of what he said however made a lot of sense.

"So… You won't fight me if you are aloud to remain in the bedroom, is that right?" I ask, watching the raven carefully as he nods his head quickly. Well, I suppose this is better for us both then having him locked away in the dark.

I guess I'll have to put bars on the windows then…


End file.
